


Bakery Boys

by dieoniceus



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieoniceus/pseuds/dieoniceus





	1. Chapter 1

Achilles walked past the bakery. He stopped at the corner, turned around, and walked determinedly towards it. He walked right past again.

 _Nope, nope, nope,_ he thought. He heard someone called his name just as he was turning to make another round.

“Hey!” Helen said, poking her head out the bakery door. “I thought that was you? Here to see Patroclus?”

She smiled, flour on her face and her dark curly hair tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing a cute pink apron with bunnies on it.

“Uhh” Achilles said, “Nope. No. I’m just… walking.”

Helen laughed, “you kids are so cute. Come in I’ll get you some hot chocolate, on the house.”

She winked and Achilles blushed bright red. He scuffed the edge of his shoe on the dusty sidewalk, then sighed and followed her in. He couldn’t resist Helen’s hot chocolate. (Yes her bakery sells hot chocolate it is a special bakery that sell things other than baked goods.)

He sat on one of the tall stools and sipped the delicious sweet drink. It tasted rich and milky, just how he liked it. Helen was singing as she bustled around the store, getting all the goods ready for when it opened.

“Soooo” She said, “Why are you up so early? If not to see a _special someone,_ I mean.”

“ _Shut up, Helen”_ Achilles said through gritted teeth. She laughed. Just then, Patroclus wandered out of the back of the store. He looked sleepy and rumpled and Achilles felt his heartbeat triple in speed.

“Oh.” He said shyly, “Hey, Achilles. Whatcha doing?”

“Uh… No…thin…gghh”

He heard Helen giggle on her way to the storeroom.

“Oh.” Patroclus said, “That’s cool.”

There was a bit of a silence.

“So… I uh, was playing that new video game, you know the latest zombie one…”

“Oh!!” Patroclus said, ‘You’re so lucky! Man, I wanted that game so bad but my dad said –“

“You could play it with me?”

Patroclus chocked a bit, “Oh. Yeah, cool, that would be great.”

He grinned broadly at Achilles, whose heart gave up on beating unhealthily fast and decided to melt instead. It was so worth spending seventy five dollars on a game he didn’t want. (Zombies suck. Everyone knows that.)

“Cool.” Achilles said, “Well, I’ve got to get to class, but you should come over this afternoon. We can hang out.”

“I’ll make snacks!”

“Awesome.” Achilles grinned. He bumped his head on the door on the way out. Twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thetis squinted, peering into her sons room. Parenting Achilles had always been interesting to say the least, but this?

“Are you… cleaning?”

Achilles jumped, dropping a pile of laundry all over the floor.

“Shi – sh –ahhhugar.”

“What was that?”

“Sugar, mum.”

Thetis bit back a smile.

“You’re cleaning your room?”

Thetis had a house tidiness policy she’d been enforcing all her sons life, but his room had somehow become a red zone over which she had no control a few years back.

“Yeah I uh…” he prodded warily at an ancient pizza box with his foot, then apparently forgot what he was saying and started spraying it with an aerosol can like he was trying to kill a particularly terrifying spider.

“Honey,”

“God, mum! I just wanted to clean my room is that such a big deal?!”

“No.” She said, “Just… air freshener doesn’t actually kill germs. You might want to get a disinfectant spray. There are some in the laundry.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

 _Thanks?_ Thetis mouthed to herself, as her son wandered down the hall. Something was definitely up.

She opened a window in his room and went to mull over the mystery in her study.

The door rang a few hours later. Achilles came galloping into her room with a broom in one hand and a bright yellow bandana tied around his forehead.

“ _Distract him,”_ he hissed, before tripping over himself on his way out.

Hmmm.

“These are really good,” Patroclus said, between mouthfuls of cookie. There was a series of mysterious banging sounds from upstairs. He glanced nervously at the ceiling.

“Family recipe,” Thetis said brightly, “Actually I bought them from the supermarket and put them in a container. But they taste great.”

Achilles suddenly emerged from the hall: half triumph, half sheepish.

“Hey,” he said, “sorry about that.”

“No problem” Patroclus said.

There was a brief silence while the two boys looked down at their shoes.

“Well!” Thetis said loudly, “I better go back to my study where I work and get some work done. You boys have fun.”

“Oh my god” Achilles muttered as she left. She chuckled to herself.

“Oh yeah,” Helen said, “it’s been going on for months. So sweet! What are they doing now?”

“Playing video games,” Thetis tucked the phone under her ear and reached for another cookie. She swung her legs up onto her desk and leaned back in the wheely chair. “Achilles _clean his room.”_

“ _No!”_ Helen gasped. They dissolved into giggles.

“I should go check to see there’s no teenage shenanigans going on in a minute.”

“Oh, I doubt they’ll be at that stage for a while yet,” Helen said, “they’re so awkward.”

“Oh, teenagers are always like that at first. Then suddenly you have angry conservative parents calling your son a viper and shipping their daughter off to boarding school and your poor baby is devastated.”

There was a slight pause.

“I feel like that might be specific to your teenager.”

Thetis sighed, “He was so devastated. I’m glad this is happening, and with such a nice boy.”

“Mm.” Helen said, “I don’t know if your definition of ‘nice boy’ is –

“My definitions are perfect.”

“Okay.” Helen laughed.

Thetis waited half an hour then walked _very casually_ past Achilles room. The door was closed so she very casually leaned against it. It sounded too quiet. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again.

“Achilles?” She called, opening the door very slowly.

The boys where fully dressed, which was a blessing. They were also fast asleep. on the floor. Achilles was cuddled into Patroclus’ side with their arms around each other. Thetis sighed. Then she took a snap and sent it to Helen for cooing purposes. At least they weren’t going to be sneaking out at two am like the last time Achilles had a sleepover.

She made herself a cup of tea and called Patroclus’ parents to ask if he could stay the night.


End file.
